Friendly Fire
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Mindy is terrified she's fallen in love with Dave, and as for Dave, well he must be a sick twisted pervert because she's only 15 and he's 22. But he's not the only one developing feelings for Hit Girl, and her new stalker knows exactly how to chase her out into the open...
1. Chapter 1

Mindy

Friday, January 1

5:50AM

I woke with an aching head and a sick feeling in my stomach. I slowly extracted myself from Dave and his bed without waking him. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. My breath came in sharp bursts and I couldn't seem to calm my heart rate. _What would Daddy have said?_

Why had I stayed here? _Because spending another night alone when I could spend it with him was unthinkable._ Because Marcus was dead and my Daddy was dead and my Mother was dead and Dave's father wasn't dead, and neither was he, so when I was invited to spend New Years Eve with them I agreed without thinking about how my stomach twisted when I looked at Dave too long. Because he didn't have a girlfriend anymore and I didn't have a boyfriend and anything can happen in that split second between years.

And it had, okay not really- it was just a kiss, but it was a kiss! The first one I had ever had and I know enough about teenage girls to know that we all react this way. But fifteen year olds usually kissed fifteen year olds, not twenty two year olds. Most had friends to gush to.

I was most certainly not a normal fifteen year old.

But I couldn't worry about that now, now I had to get out before he woke up because watching him sleep is not healthy for me and I needed to figure out how I was going to deal with this before I faced him. If I could ever face him again, that is.

_I need to run._ It would clear my mind so I could figure out how to proceed from here. I grabbed my shoes and crept out the door, I slipped them on from the porch and walked my motorcycle down the street before turning it on. My ride home was blur as I sped through alleyways and small side streets that should be avoided.

Maybe I was looking for trouble.

I made it home without incident and changed quickly into workout gear and running shoes.

My warehouse was in Chelsea and I ran along the river until I got to riverside and then I ran all the way around the island, an exhausting run, even for me. I was trembling as I crept back to the warehouse a good time later.

I stumbled to the shower and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and trying to relax my quivering muscles. When I was finished I wrapped myself in a towel and then soft sweats and worn out fleece jacket. I crept out slowly to my kitchen and began going through the familiar motions of making hot chocolate, I made enough for two, 'cause old habits died harder then homicidal ex KGB cunt-bags.

I left the other cup to cool on the counter and stumbled to the couch. My hand found my gun instinctively as I melted into the cushions and without thinking I twisted around and locked my gun on Dave.

"Put that thing down," he snapped. I blinked. Was he angry with me? I tossed the gun back to the couch.

"Dammit, Dave! You're lucky I didn't fucking waste you! You know not to sneak up on me!"

He didn't pounce all over that sneaking up on me bullshit like I expected him to, instead, his eyes grew colder. I gulped, hating the feeling of him being mad. I wanted to shrivel up inside, not knowing how to apologize for the kiss when I wasn't sorry and maybe it was bad, I had never done that and he thought of me as a fucking child and-

"Why the hell didn't you wake me to run with you?" He demanded.

"What?" I blinked, wasn't he mad about the kiss? "I- I didn't think-" my legs collapsed suddenly and I ended up on my ass, which was not where I wanted to be with Dave.

"Mindy?" he asked, concerned, reaching over to help me. I smacked his hand away, harder than I should have.

"I don't need your help," I hissed, my face burning as I tried to heave myself onto the couch. I had definitely run too much and it had done nothing to calm my mind and it was all _his fault_! "Don't touch me!" I snapped, because if he did I would just die, I really would, I felt helpless and vulnerable and he made it worse and I hated him for making me feel like this.

I wasn't used to this feeling, to anyone pitying me. I thought I broken Dave of that habit after my daddies death. So I reacted the only way I knew how, violently.

I lunged at him suddenly, taking him by surprise and forcing him backwards, pummeling him with my hands and feet. My technique was shit but I surprised him and had superior training. _How dare he look at me like I was a pitiful fucking child!_

For the first time in my life I was actually trying to hurt him.

His nose broke beneath my fist like it was nothing, but my follow up was sloppy and I had taught Dave well enough and was tired enough that that was the only slip he needed. He maximized his superior weight and strength and pinned me to the mat.

I grew even more furious because his body against mine was making me feel things that I didn't have words for, this was almost as bad as the kiss because I was looking up at his lips and could remember what they felt like against mine.

And I had lost.

Not just the fight, I didn't really care about that. I had lost his respect and affection the moment I threw the first punch outside of the training room, and it was only because I couldn't control myself.

Daddy would be so ashamed.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dave shouted. It was the first time he had ever been truly angry with me.

I flinched. "I-"

"You don't get to talk right now," my mouth closed with a snap. "You attacked me for no reason. We have a system, Mindy! This isn't a game; you could have killed me if you had done that two years ago! I have never thought you were a violent psychopath like everyone else does, until maybe today." his voice dropped an octave. I opened my mouth to reply, but that damn lump in my throat prevented me from speaking. How had I gone from kissing him to losing his respect? Or had I lost him, too? "I was so proud and impressed of your discipline and honor," he shook his head, "but now I see you are just a spoiled child."

He turned and left me there on the mat. I sat there numbly until the heavy door slammed behind him.

And then I did yet another thing that would shame my father; I began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave

Saturday, January 18

1:42 AM

I hadn't seen Mindy for two and a half weeks, and the stress was beginning to show on the streets and on me. She was still patrolling, I thought, there was no way she would give that up, and so was I. but not together, and we were stronger together than we were on our own as evidenced by the rebounding crime rates despite my best efforts. The six o'clock news had begun questioning what had happened to us, now that we were no longer seen together. TMZ was cranking out rumor after rumor about what had happened, and throughout it all I had been missing my partner.

I had begun patrolling every night because it gave me something to do other than mope around and think about Mindy, and because it was harder to cover as much ground without her.

I was too hard on her, but whenever I thought about what had happened, I was filled with the same bewildering mix of anger hurt and self-disgust.

Because when she kissed me, I had pinned her to the bed and kissed her back. Kissed her as if she wasn't still mostly a child. Kissed her as though she was the only girl I wanted to kiss.

I should let her go. Because even though before she kissed me I had never even noticed her growing into a woman, now I couldn't get the taste and feel of her from my mind. I couldn't go back, but I had to believe that she could and if I let her go, I knew she would.

But I was out looking for more than criminals tonight.

Luckily for me, I found both; which was hardly surprising due to the loud and rather girly sounds they were making.

I paused at the mouth of the alley for a moment to enjoy the quality of Mindy's abilities. She flew through a group of seven cunts, all of which had two feet and at least a hundred pounds on her, and she barely looked winded.

The sight of her sent a wave of relief and some other emotion I had never felt before through me and I waited it out before jumping in.

She didn't need my help, but I threw myself in anyway to escape the uncomfortable feelings that watching her fight had induced in me. I figured getting knocked around a bit would do me good, and I was right.

The fight was over in seconds and Mindy and I stood over the limp bodies of the cunts and stared at each other, she was untouched but my nose was leaking blood.

The silence grew as we gazed towards each other. The tension stretched like a bowstring between us. I had so many things I wanted to say, but I had lost the ability to talk.

She hadn't. After gaping at me for a moment she scowled tried to kick blood from her shoe. "I don't need you." She muttered, and I knew she wasn't just talking about the Cunts.

"You do," I told her, because I believed she did need me to help her balance between Hit Girl and Mindy.

"Not if you leave I don't." she replied, her chin jutting out.

I had really screwed up by leaving. For her, it must seem like everyone she got close to left her. Her mother, her father, Marcus… how could I have done it too?

_Never again_. I resolved in my mind. I nodded my head, "You're right, I'm sorry, I was out of line. It wont happen again."

She tilted her head and stared at me as if I were something she had never quite seen before. "See that you don't." she finally replied, swaying a bit from exhaustion now that she no longer had adrenaline pumping through her system. "Lets go home." She abruptly turned and headed for the Mist Mobile.

It was the closest to an apology that I was going to get, and it should have been enough, considering whom she was, but somehow, it wasn't. I let it go, unwilling to fight with her anymore tonight.

The ride back to the safe house was quiet, the only sounds came from outside. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and found her studiously focusing on the road, which she never did. It was as awkward for her as it was with me.

"Mindy-" I tried as we pulled into the hidden garage in the warehouse.

"Not now, Dave, not tonight." She replied wearily, tugging her wig from her head, letting her honey colored hair spill free. "Lets just sleep."

I nodded, and we were silent again as we changed from our costumes and showered. When I emerged from the hot water I felt better, happy again to have found her and hopeful that we could put all of this awkwardness behind us.

Mindy was already curled up in the bed when entered the sleeping area. I hesitated by the door. A month ago I would have climbed in with her without a thought, but now, I noticed the curl of her hair, and the shape of her lips, _which I could still taste against my own_, and the belief that everything could go back to normal no longer seemed feasible. Because I was seeing this child in a way that now twenty two year old should see a fifteen year old.

"Just get in, Dave." Mindy sighed, her eyes staying closed. "We are both exhausted and I promise I wont jump you again."

_I'm not worried about __**you**__ jumping __**me.**_ I thought, but I obeyed her and padded over to the large bed. "Sleep Mindy," I urged, carefully lowering my body to the mattress so our bodies didn't touch.

She mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled down deeper into the blankets. I sighed and tried to relax, grateful for my weeks of exhaustion, which would make falling asleep much easier. Gradually my limbs grew heavy and I began to succumb to sleep wondering how sharing a bed with Mindy could feel so different, but so right as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave

Thursday, January 23

3:37 AM

I was exhausted by the time I left the Mist Mobile at the safe house with Mindy and began the long walk back to my house. Things between Mindy and I were still sensitive, but getting better everyday and I hoped that we would soon go back to normal.

I missed my best friend, and I somehow felt like our relationship had irrevocably changed the moment she pressed her soft, warm lips to mine and I felt-_ No! _I could not think of Mindy like that.

"Hey- HEY! Kick-Ass!" someone shouted, and I tensed and turned, one hand drifting towards the batons strapped to my back. _Dammit! _I had been so distracted by unhealthy thoughts of Mindy that I hadn't been watching my back. She would kill me if she knew. I had also forgotten to change out of my Kick-Ass suit, which meant that I had to double back after I got rid of this guy- is he wearing a costume?

"Kick-Ass!" the guy panted, coming to stop in front of me. "You are so cool man!" he was wearing a costume. A cheap black jumpsuit, cape and facemask. "I am Battleguy."

"Hey, Battleguy," I replied. Unlike Mindy, I enjoyed meeting other super heroes, even if they weren't 'real' as she put it. But I hadn't been real either, when we had met.

"So," Battleguy's eyes darted to the side and back again and I could swear that he looked embarrassed. "I was wondering if- if- ifyouandHitgirlwantedtoteamupwithmeandwecouldfightcrimestogetherandyouguyscouldtrainme."

"What?" I asked, confused by the jumble of words that came out of his mouth faster than most teenage girls.

"Nothing, it was stupid." He replied, definitely blushing now, his head turning toward the sidewalk.

"Well," I said with a smile, "I wouldn't know, considering I didn't hear a word you said."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you and Hitgirl would consider working with, well, with me."

Oh, fuck.

I hated it when they asked me that. Because I would love to train some of them. I thought it could be really cool to be part of a group.

But Mindy? She wouldn't hear about it. Said she was already busy enough babysitting me, and now that I was starting to be able to take care of myself she had decided she was never doing it again. While I might not agree with her some of the time, I always, _always_ followed her lead when it came to our alter egos.

So I shrugged and said "Sorry, dude, me and Hit-Girl work alone."

He looked so dejected that I couldn't help but throw him a bone, "But I'll let you know if there's ever a vacancy."

He brightened immediately, "Really? Man, that would be awesome!"

I froze; something about his enthusiasm seemed familiar, almost as if I knew him. Then I shook my head, thinking that I must be imagining things.

We said goodbye after that, but I was too preoccupied with wondering who he was to remember what was said.

I continued to think about it as I returned to the safe house. The walk seemed to take longer than it ever had and I almost wanted to cry with relief when the warehouse came into view.

When it took me three tries to correctly type in the code, I decided to spend the night because I figured I'd crash before I got home if I tried to walk.

I stumbled tiredly through the hallway that lead to the training room and into Mindy's living area. I peeled my bodysuit off with a wince, feeling every muscle ache before stepping under a stream of hot water.

I stayed there until the soreness began to leave my body. I pulled on sweatpants walked into the bedroom. I glanced at the bed and froze. _What had Mindy been thinking?_

_Fuck._

She was naked. She was sleeping in the bed I was about to climb into, as naked as the day she was born.

She lay on her stomach, the sheets pulled across her waist, one leg thrown out, the way she always slept. But I had never seen her without clothes. The soft globe of her breast pressed against the linen bed sheets. My mouth watered at the hint of dusky nipple accentuated by the white fabric.

If I crawled into bed with her, I could roll her under me and she would let me. Her thighs would part and I would crawl between them and _feast_.

She mumbled something and curled into the fetal position and suddenly she was fifteen again, and I felt sick and disgusted with myself.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_ How could I allow her to give me an erection this size? Katie had never turned me on so much, and she really knew what she was doing. _You're sick, Dave._

I turned abruptly and left the safe house, making sure the doors were pressure locked behind me. I would hate for some other poor bastard to find her, because she would kill them, and I was feeling mean enough to want to murder someone myself.

I tried to put Mindy out of my mind as I walked home, focusing instead on the odd familiarity of Battleguy. It wasn't just that I had seen him before; it was as if I knew him. Small things, like the way his voice cracked when he was excited, or the way he walked. I turned the puzzle over and over in my mind, which made the trip home feel a lot quicker than it actually was.

I was thankful for my exhaustion because it made it easy to keep from thinking too hard about Battleguy. As I crept up the stairs and crawled into bed I let the encounter run through my head. Every time my mind tried to wander to what I had seen in the safe house I shut the thought down and returned my attention back to Battleguy.

Moments before I fell asleep I sat straight up in bed. I knew who he was. Battleguy was Marty.


End file.
